


Like Birds of a Feather

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Castle, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Castle and Detective Beckett have a case that needs the consultation Tony Stark.





	Like Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have an ending, sorry. It's more of a character study. This is another tumblr ficlet that I wrote forever ago, back when I was into Castle

“Castle, why didn’t you tell me you know  _Iron Man_!?” Kate demanded as they walked briskly into the lobby of the Stark Industries headquarters (unofficially titled “The Avengers Tower” because as it was, they all lived there in the residence floors at the top).  
  
Richard shrugged and said, “Well, it just never came up. Whenever he was in New York, we tended to be at the same parties, before Iron Man ever happened mind you, and what can I say? We bonded.”  
  
Kate looked dubious. “Uh-huh."   
  
"No really! We were like birds of a feather! Minus the former weapons dealer thing and being the former CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, we were pretty alike. Handsome, single men. Bored at the world through our genius. We loved fast cars, even faster women and…"   
  
Catching the look Kate was giving him, he trailed off with a cough. "Anyway, he liked my ideas. I liked his. You know, I convinced him to build the best laser tag system in the world.”  
  
“That does sound like something you’d do,” she said with a smirk.  
  
“Excuse me, may I help you two?” A sharp looking woman asked behind the receptionist desk.   
  
“Yeah, we’re looking to speak to Tony Stark,” Kate said, flashing her badge. Surprisingly, the woman didn’t seem fazed.   
  
“Mr. Stark is only available via appointment. Unless you are here to arrest him, I would suggest that you make one.”  
  
Kate began to turn away, but Richard leaned on the counter, oozing all of his charm. “Tell him that his old buddy Richard Castle is here to see him.”  
  
The woman didn’t seem impressed, but she said, “I’ll patch it through, but Mr. Stark is really only available by appointment. He’s probably not even here–”  
  
Just then, the lobby doors opened and Tony Stark, of all people, walked in with a lanky looking young man with a note pad, following behind him.  
  
“…And so that’s why it’s never a good idea to sleep with your payroll. You catch all of that?”  
  
“Yes sir, thank you, sir."   
  
Richard grinned and made his way over to the man. "Tony!”  
  
Tony looked up, mirroring Richard’s expression as soon as recognition dawned upon him and Kate was beginning to see the kinship that Richard had described.  
  
“Richard!” He opened his arms and they did that half-hug that Kate had often seen men do. She was surprised by how short Tony Stark was, about the same height as she was.  
  
“Wow, it’s been ages! What’s going on, how have you been?” Richard asked.  
  
He shrugged, barely faking modesty. “I’m pretty great, you know. Saving the world. Same old.”  
  
“Yeah, how is that?”  
  
“It’s got it’s kicks, I can’t really complain. You’d think flying around and beating up bad guys would get old, but it never does.”  
  
Kate nearly rolled her eyes. She could definitely see how he and Castle became friends, but Richard was still grinning like a puppy at a new toy.  
  
“I know what you mean, man! Kate and I–” And Richard looked back at her, finally seeming to remember that she was there, “-well, we fight crime too. Kind of. On a much smaller scale.”  
  
Stark’s eyes roamed over her like she was accustomed to men doing, and she held out her hand. “Detective Kate Beckett, pleasure to meet you.”  
  
He shook her hand with a surprisingly firm grip, “Tony Stark. But I’m sure you already knew that. And oh, the pleasure is all mine.”  
  
He drank in her appearance again with a flirtatious little smile and Kate had to admit, the bastard was pretty charming.   
  
“So what can I do for you two?”


End file.
